<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whore for my Heart by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929807">Whore for my Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Falling In Love, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, double penetration with a sex toy, jail cell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho likes his job, he really does. Changmin frustrates him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whore for my Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jung Yunho considered himself to be a reasonable man. He had patience, he liked children and he volunteered at the Senior Center every Sunday afternoon and let the ajummah’s make passes at him while they played Pinochle.</p><p>He obeyed the law (sort of came with the calling of being a police officer) and he could take punches from a criminal without losing his cool. He volunteered to work the night shift at the temporary holding cell. He enjoyed it even, because most of the people brought in were drunk and passed out on the concrete floor, and others could be incredibly interesting. Sometimes Yunho considered going back to school and getting a degree in psychology because he loved helping people so much.</p><p>Why then, why why why, when a voice said, “Officer Yunnie, my favorite person,” the amusement echoing off the walls of the small holding cell, did Yunho want to grab his gun and start shooting?</p><p>Yunho looked up from his desk and sighed. Shim Changmin, prostitute, irritant, a consistent bane in Yunho’s life. He tried in vain to keep his eyes on Changmin’s face, but he lost and he scanned the boy from head to toe. He was in jean shorts that were more like material stretched around his ass. They left little to the imagination. A little bit smaller, and Changmin’s balls would have been on display. The button was undone. The tank top he wore was bright, neon blue, and it didn’t touch the top of the shorts. A sparse trail of hair dusted his around belly button. The planes of his flat stomach were on display and Yunho looked up quickly and met Changmin’s smirk.</p><p>His hands were cuffed behind his back.</p><p>“Oh, Officer Yunnie, it’s different when you look at me like that compared to all the others.”</p><p>Yunho sighed and hit the button to open the cell door. There was a beep, a clink and then the officer escorting Changmin opened the door. He removed the cuffs and gave Changmin a nudge that was more of a push into the cell. Changmin stumbled and had to catch himself on the opposite wall.</p><p>“Kangin,” Yunho warned.</p><p>Kangin smiled. “He’s alright. Probably used to being face planted into a wall.”</p><p>“He’s right.” Changmin adjusted the shorts, pulling them down, but the curve of one ass cheek still peeked from the frayed bottom.</p><p>Kangin winked at Yunho. “Have fun with him, Jung.”</p><p>Changmin leaned against the bars, arms hanging out of the cell. His hip jutted out, his ankles crossed.</p><p>“Why don’t you get a real job?” Yunho asked, as he always asked when Changmin was arrested.</p><p>“Hey, I provide a service. Men pay a lot of money to shove their dicks in my ass.”</p><p>Yunho had to smile. “Then stop getting arrested.”</p><p>“Oh, but then I wouldn’t ever get to see you. And you and the judges are always threatening me with hard time.” He cupped his crotch. “And I’m always left so disappointed.”</p><p>“Sex fiend,” Yunho said. “What happened this time?”</p><p>“Your po-po’s set up a sting. Really, come on. You have to stop sending pretty officers to prostitutes.”</p><p>“Who was it this time?”</p><p>“Leeteuk.”</p><p>Yunho smirked. “Yeah, he’s new.”</p><p>Changmin smiled and then turned around, still leaning on the bars but with his back to Yunho. The bars pressed into his ass. “Spank me, Officer Yunnie. I’ve been a bad boy.” He moved his ass until a bar nestled between his cheeks. He moved up and down, bending over slightly.</p><p>“Knock it off,” Yunho said, as his cock grew in his pants.</p><p>Changmin chuckled.</p><p>“Are you on anything?”</p><p>Changmin shrugged a single shoulder, which with Yunho’s experience dealing with Changmin meant, <i>Nothing worse than weed, but if you have some coke, I’d be interested.</i></p><p>“How are you not frozen?” Yunho demanded. “It’s forty degrees out.”</p><p>Changmin smirked over his shoulder. “People are willing to pay to keep me warm.”</p><p>Yunho did not blush. No, he did not. But heat covered his skin. And then he realized Changmin’s hand was moving.</p><p>“Stop jerking off,” Yunho said.</p><p>Changmin chuckled and reached above him, grabbing the bars. “Handcuff me and come and help me.”</p><p>“Go sit down.”</p><p>Changmin smiled over his shoulder. “Ordering me around already, Officer Yunnie. I like it.”</p><p>Yunho rolled his eyes and went back to the paper he’d been reading. He heard Changmin piss in the toilet provided, and then he settled on the small cot. This is why Yunho liked this shift. He didn’t have to worry about paper work, or booking, or bail payments. He just had to sit here and make sure the temporary prisoners weren’t fighting with each other.</p><p>A couple hours went by and Yunho stole glances at Changmin’s too-long body curled up on the cot. He slept, Yunho could tell, but not well. The kid needed a bed and a blanket. He was probably freezing.</p><p>Changmin jerked alert when the main door beeped open and Kangin brought in another one. This one wore simple jeans and a brown shirt.</p><p>Yunho didn’t recognize him, but he was quaking, eyes trying to look at everything at once. Yunho immediately thought “meth”, but then after a closer inspection, shook his head. The guy was terrified. He opened the door for the cell and Kangin pushed the guy in. He wasn’t used to the treatment and he didn’t manage to catch himself like Changmin had. He fell to the floor with a cry.</p><p>“Damn it, Kangin, stop manhandling the inmates,” Yunho said.</p><p>“This guy punched a cop; he deserves it.”</p><p>The guy swallowed and shook his head, opening his mouth and then closing it. Changmin watched with rabid fascination.</p><p>Yunho waved him away. “Get out.”</p><p>As soon as the door shut behind, Kangin, the guy started crying. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“Hey,” Yunho said and came over to the bars. “Calm down. It’s okay.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t,” Yunho said, “but you need to calm down.”</p><p>“Hey,” Changmin said and crawled over to him.</p><p>He flinched when Changmin touched his shoulder. “Yunho isn’t going to hurt you. Come on. Take deep breaths for me.”</p><p>The other whimpered, but Changmin held his face in his hands and said again for deep breaths, showing him and he tried, but his breath caught and he wailed and then fell into Changmin’s arms.</p><p>Changmin raised an amused look at Yunho and then rearranged until he was leaning against the wall, the other wrapped around his lap while he cried.</p><p>Yunho sighed.</p><p>“Tell me what happened,” Changmin said, gaze still locked with Yunho’s.</p><p>“I … I … I was asleep and he woke me up, and it scared me and I swung, you know, but I didn’t know he was a cop, and … I didn’t know. I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>Yunho tried again, “Hey, it’s okay. Where were you sleeping?”</p><p>“The park,” he muttered.</p><p>Changmin acted insulted. “The park? A pretty thing like you is sleeping in the park? Now that is a crime.”</p><p>“I … I don’t have anywhere else.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. You can come and stay with me.”</p><p>“Changmin,” I said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“He doesn’t need to be a whore.”</p><p>Changmin put a hand to his face in feigned shock. “How dare you lower my profession into such a dirty word. I don’t call you a pig, do I?”</p><p>Yunho laughed. Even the other had calmed down enough to smile at Changmin.</p><p>“My name is Changmin,” Changmin said. “And that’s Officer Yunnie. He’s the only decent cop in this city. Yunho won’t rape you. He’s …” Changmin stopped and turned to Yunho. “Which way does your nightstick swing, hyung?”</p><p>It pulled a startled laugh from Yoochun, and Yunho looked away.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Changmin asked.</p><p>He swallowed. “I’m Yoochun.”</p><p>“Well, Yoochun, this floor is cold. Come to the cot with me and warm me up.”</p><p>“No sex,” Yunho said quickly.</p><p>Changmin rolled his eyes. “We would never do anything without you, Officer Yunnie.”</p><p>Despite Yunho’s warning, as soon as the two were on the cot, they were making out. Yoochun’s hand was under the back of the shorts, cupping Changmin’s ass. Changmin had one leg on the floor and the other wrapped around Yoochun’s waist. His arms were around Yoochun’s body.</p><p>“Hey,” Yunho said after watching for a moment. “Knock it off. You want a public indecency charge?”</p><p>“Another one?” Changmin said with a grin. Their lips attached again.</p><p>Yunho looked down, ignoring the hard on in his pants, but unsuccessfully reading his paper.</p><p>Changmin was a leech. He attached himself to you and sucked out your blood and your sanity. He was snarky and rude and insubordinate, but he was kind and thoughtful. Yunho knew he was only making out with Yoochun to keep the guy from panicking. Changmin got under your skin and never left you alone.</p><p>It frustrated Yunho.</p><p>A whisper of, “I’ve never—” had his head snapping up.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Changmin whispered back. “We can’t do anything here.”</p><p>And then his eyes met Yunho’s. Yunho swallowed and licked his lips. Changmin’s gaze went from light and amused to dark and desperate in a second. His hand disappeared between their bodies.</p><p>Yoochun gasped. “Chang—“</p><p>“It’s okay,” Changmin whispered. “Be quiet and he won’t even notice.”</p><p>Yoochun’s body shook. His hand was still cupping Changmin’s ass, and Changmin shifted a tiny bit and Yunho watched as Yoochun’s fingers brushed against Changmin’s entrance. It didn’t last long. Yoochun was coming from the hand job in minutes. He moaned, and then collapsed on top of Changmin. Changmin put his arms around Yoochun, whispered words of praise that Yunho didn’t listen to. He brought his come-covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean.</p><p>Yunho shivered and finally looked away.</p><p>It was another couple of hours before Changmin was bailed out. A pretty man in expensive jeans and a button down shirt was led into the holding cell. His arms crossed.</p><p>“Officer Jung,” he said and nodded.</p><p>“Hello, Jaejoong-shi.”</p><p>“My cousin causing troubles again?”</p><p>“No more than usual.”</p><p>“Crap. That bad?”</p><p>“Hey,” Changmin said, and they both laughed.</p><p>Yunho opened the cell and Changmin turned to Jaejoong. “Can you bail Yoochun out too? Please. He doesn’t have anyone else.”</p><p>Jae opened his mouth and shut it. “God damn you. You call me at four am, drag me out of bed and away from my warm boyfriend to take a cab down to the station to fucking bail you out and now you—”</p><p>“Yoochun didn’t do anything wrong,” Changmin said, “and it’s not like you don’t have the money and he’s really nice.”</p><p>“Fine, but—”</p><p>Changmin waved his hand at him. “I promise to stop selling myself and doing drugs and blah blah blah.”</p><p>“Changmin,” Jaejoong said in warning.</p><p>“Please, hyung. He … he’s nice.”</p><p>“Which means you want him to fuck you,” Jaejoong said, and turned to Yunho. “What did he do?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head. “Nothing worth being in here for. He fell asleep at the park, and Shindong woke him up, startled him and he lashed out before he was even awake. Gave Shindong a bloody nose.”</p><p>“Shindong deserves it,” Changmin muttered.</p><p>Yunho ignored him. “Yoochun is clean and sober.”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded. “Okay.”</p><p>It took another hour to get Yoochun cleared to leave. As Changmin signed the release papers, he said, “You know, Officer Yunnie, we really need to stop having all of our bonding moments in this little holding room.”</p><p>“Stop getting arrested,” Yunho said automatically.</p><p>“Again, then I’d never get to see you,” Changmin said. “Unless you came over. I’m sure in all that paperwork, you have my address.”</p><p>“Changmin,” Jaejoong said in warning.</p><p>“What?” Changmin demanded. “I’m asking him over, I’m not asking him to fuck me.”</p><p>“To you, it’s one in the same. Come on.”</p><p>Changmin looked at Yunho, face turned away from the other two. He bit his lower lip and then smiled. “Come over.”</p><p>“Stop selling yourself.”</p><p>Changmin pouted.</p><p>“God damn it, Changmin,” Jaejoong said. “Stop flirting with him. He’s not interested in you. It’s four am, and you dragged me away from Junsu to bail you out, again. One of these nights, I’m going to let them book you and throw you in a cell with big, fat, ugly men with tiny cocks.”</p><p>Changmin shivered and glared at him while Yoochun giggled. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Try me. Let’s go.”</p><p>Changmin smiled at Yunho. “Until next time, Officer Yunnie.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed and tried to smile, because Changmin was looking at him like he knew what Yunho was thinking.</p><p>He turned away and followed after Jaejoong and Yoochun. Yunho stared as the curve of ass peeking from the shorts jiggled.</p><p>Yunho shuddered, and the door shut and he was suddenly alone.</p><p>He spent the next week trying to forget about Changmin and fighting off disappointment every time the door to the holding cell opened and it wasn’t Changmin being led through.</p><p>Even the ladies at the Senior Center noticed that he was distracted.</p><p>“Are you in love?” one asked.</p><p>“No,” Yunho said immediately.</p><p>They laughed and didn’t believe him.</p><p>It took Yunho another week to realize that he spent entirely too much time thinking about Changmin and way too many nights thinking about brushing his fingers over the curves of his ass and imagining how big his cock was. He hadn’t had a boyfriend for a long time, because most couldn’t handle his night shifts.</p><p>After another lonely night, he put his head on the desk and sighed. He was yet again disappointed that Changmin hadn’t been brought in and that made him slightly ill. He didn’t want Changmin to get arrested, he just wanted to see him.</p><p>He’d written down Changmin’s address days ago, but hadn’t built up enough courage to actually go.</p><p>At six am, Yunho clocked out and headed home. He showered and tried to sleep, but ended up tossing and turning until nine. He sighed and got up, dressing in simple jeans and a t-shirt. He drove across town, parked his car a few blocks from Changmin’s street (he knew better than to leave a car that screamed undercover police officer alone in the area). He used the ten minute walk to try to formulate what he was going to say to him. <i>I miss you</i> seemed a bit weak. <i>I’ve been dreaming about you fucking me</i> seemed a bit desperate.</p><p>Changmin’s building was not quite falling apart. The lobby was clean at least. He walked up five flights of stairs.</p><p>After taking a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door. Two minutes went by, and Yunho didn’t hear anything from behind the door. He knocked again, a little louder, and just barely resisted the urge to say, ‘police, open up.’ He didn’t need any problems, and he was not on shift, and had no way of calling for backup if someone in the building wanted to make trouble.</p><p>This time, someone muttered something and all Yunho heard was “assholes” and then the door opened and he found himself staring at Changmin.</p><p>Changmin’s eyes widened in shock and then he smiled, leaning on the door frame. “Officer Yunnie, what a pleasant surprise.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed.</p><p>Changmin was wearing sweatpants that just covered his body, like he had pulled them on, only to answer the door. He wore no shirt, wiry muscles clenched as he held onto the door. His hair was ruffled.</p><p>“Yunho, please. No titles.”</p><p>Changmin grinned. “Okay. Yunnie. What’s up?”</p><p>“I … I came to buy you coffee.”</p><p>“You look like you need to sleep.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p>“I have coffee. Come on in.” Changmin held the door open.</p><p>Yunho swallowed and walked by him.</p><p>“You didn’t bring your nightstick,” Changmin said with a frown.</p><p>Yunho chose not to respond to that. He took off his shoes and his jacket. Changmin’s apartment was nothing like he expected it to be. He’d expected rotting furniture, trash and a hazy smell of drugs in the air. The furniture was old, but it was clean and he had a decent television, and a bookshelf full of books and DVDs. The kitchen was a grainy off white color, like it had been white thirty years ago, but the years had faded it. There was a little bar between the kitchen and living room. Changmin gestured for him to sit and he sat on a barstool. Changmin went into the kitchen. He bent over, giving Yunho a view of the top of his ass crack.</p><p>“I think I’ll give you decaf,” Changmin said as he stood up.</p><p>“You give me decaf and I may have to hurt you.”</p><p>Changmin smirked over his shoulder. “Then I think I’ll give you decaf.”</p><p>Yunho shivered and his cock twitched in his pants. As Yunho watched Changmin move around in his kitchen, he tried to give himself a pep talk.</p><p>
  <i>Why are you even hesitating, jack ass? You’re here for one thing and it’s not for coffee. You want your lips around his cock and then that cock in your ass.</i>
</p><p>“Hyung?” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho jerked out of it. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You’re exhausted. Did you work last night?”</p><p>“Yeah. Haven’t seen you for a couple weeks,” Yunho said and then kicked himself for letting that sound more desperate than he wanted it to.</p><p>Changmin smiled. “Well, a couple of someones told me to stop selling myself. It’s hard to get arrested when you’re not breaking the law.”</p><p>“But not impossible. How’s Yoochun?”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “He’s fine. After a couple days with me, he decided to go back home.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“I miss him, but we still hang out and talk and stuff.”</p><p>Yunho nodded and sipped at his coffee. It was nice, expensive coffee.</p><p>“I have a feeling you’re not here to wake me up at an ungodly hour, drink coffee and make small talk,” Changmin said. He put his elbow on the bar and his rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He smiled.</p><p>Yunho took a deep breath. <i>Come on, Yunho, you’ve faced down deranged lunatics with more courage than you have right now.</i>.</p><p>“I …” Yunho huffed. “Fuck it. Kiss me?”</p><p>He looked up, eyes expectant and insecure.</p><p>Changmin’s whole face lit up with a smile. “Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Changmin leaned over, covering the space between them. He had one hand clutching the barstool between Yunho’s legs to keep from falling. The kiss was insistent and it tasted like coffee and mint and something sweet from Changmin’s lips. Yunho moaned and let his hands slide up Changmin’s arms and around his shoulders. Changmin lunged forward with an eager noise and almost knocked them both to the floor. He fisted Yunho’s shirt in his hands and twisted them around, prodding Yunho until he was walking backwards.</p><p>They smacked into a wall, Yunho’s breath leaving him. Changmin tugged at the t-shirt and Yunho raised his arms to let Changmin pull it over his head. His hands found Changmin’s hips and then with a mindless push, slipped into the back of the sweats, grabbing Changmin’s bare ass, forcing their erections together. Changmin fought with the buttons on Yunho’s jeans.</p><p>“No,” Yunho said, “no.”</p><p>Changmin pulled away from his lips, confused.</p><p>Yunho flipped them around, pinning Changmin to the wall. Before he could talk himself out of it, he dropped to his knees, grabbing Changmin’s sweat pants at the same time. Changmin cock sprang free. Yunho stared at it for a moment, saliva flooding his mouth. He wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base and licked the clear fluid seeping from the tip.</p><p>Changmin moaned and his hands settled on Yunho’s shoulders.</p><p>Yunho looked up, lips brushing Changmin’s cock. “In my hair,” he whispered and then opened his mouth and let his tongue lightly tease the head of Changmin’s cock.</p><p>Changmin settled shaking fingers into Yunho’s hair and with a moan, thrust forward. Yunho gripped the back of Changmin’s thighs.</p><p>“God, Yunnie.”</p><p>Yunho hummed and readjusted his head so he could take all of Changmin’s length down his throat. He gagged only for a moment. It’d been too long since he sucked on a cock. His grip on Changmin’s legs loosened and he let his fingers trace the curve of his ass like he’d been dreaming about for days.</p><p>Changmin shivered, thrusting harder. Yunho stilled and Changmin took the hint. He tightened his fingers, pulling Yunho’s hair as he fucked his mouth and throat. Yunho whimpered. He wanted to taste Changmin so much, swallow his release. His cock was hard, and without releasing Changmin’s cock, he shifted to unbutton his pants.</p><p>Changmin yanked on his hair. “Don’t.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered again, but put his hand back on Changmin’s legs.</p><p>“Fuck,” Changmin said. “Fuck, Yunho. Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>Yunho moaned.</p><p>Changmin moaned.</p><p>He held Yunho’s head still and thrust faster, gasping. Yunho’s mouth hurt, his lips ached, his cheeks were burning, and he couldn’t breathe, but he wanted more.</p><p>Changmin cried out, head slamming back against the wall. Yunho winced as his hair was pulled harder, and Changmin’s cock pulsed in his mouth. At the last moment, when Changmin’s moans echoed down the hallway, Yunho released his cock. Changmin whined, and shuddered as Yunho grabbed his cock and stroked, wet lips rubbing the head. Yunho caught the first splash in his mouth, and then closed his mouth and let the rest of it cover his face. He felt his own cock jerk and he knew that if Changmin touched him, he’d come.</p><p>Yunho licked his lips, scraped come off his face and cleaned his fingers while Changmin leaned against the wall, trying to recover.</p><p>His fingers traced over Yunho’s cheek.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunnie,” he whispered.</p><p>Yunho leaned into his touch and then licked the tip of his cock.</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Who would have thought that you’d be a begging, needy cock whore?”</p><p>Yunho sucked Changmin’s balls in his mouth. His full cock bounced on the side of his face.</p><p>“You want more?” Changmin asked.</p><p>“God, yes, please.”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Alright.” He pushed away from the wall and took two steps. Yunho followed, on his hands and knees. Changmin covered his shock pretty well. Yunho smirked when he turned his back.</p><p>Changmin’s room was like the rest of the apartment. Simple, clean. Here Yunho could smell the faded stench of weed, but it wasn’t strong, sort of like Changmin had smoked some the day before. He didn’t fucking give a shit, even if he found Changmin’s stash.</p><p>He stopped in the middle of the room. Changmin nudged him from behind. “On the bed, officer.” His voice laced with sarcasm at the title, and it made Yunho shiver.</p><p>Yep, he was going to come as soon as Changmin touched him.</p><p>“Take your pants off, lay on your back.”</p><p>Yunho’s hands shook as he followed the command.</p><p>“Boxers, too,” Changmin said as soon as he noticed them. “You need to be naked.”</p><p>Yunho stripped and lay on his back, arms to his side. Changmin licked his lips as his eyes drank in the sight of him. Yunho’s cock twitched, pumping precome onto his stomach.</p><p>“Do you want to come already?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yunho said.</p><p>“Stroke yourself.”</p><p>Yunho took his cock in his hand and he stroked, eyes shutting, head falling back. He bent his knees and lifted his hips, fucking his own hand. He felt the bed dip and Changmin climbed over him, not touching. Yunho whined.</p><p>“You should have brought your nightstick,” Changmin whispered, lips grazing his shoulder. “It could be slamming it into your ass right now.”</p><p>Yunho swore something or other, eyes squeezing shut as white danced behind his eyes.</p><p>A finger touched his entrance and he came, shouting as the tension in his body was released and splattered on his chest and stomach.</p><p>Lips pressed against his as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>“God, you’re hot,” Changmin said and his hand ran up and down Yunho’s sides and shoulders. He removed himself from the bed and then tossed Yunho a towel.</p><p>Yunho scraped the come off of him and said, “So about that nightstick.”</p><p>Changmin laughed.</p><p>“Are you telling me you don’t have a naughty cop costume?” Yunho said.</p><p>Changmin took the towel and put it in his hamper. He crawled over Yunho’s body again, placing kisses on his skin that made Yunho shudder.</p><p>“Maybe. One question.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“How are you a bottom? Really?”</p><p>Yunho smiled. “I get that a lot. I spend a lot of time being in control. I like being taken care of, giving that up. It’s not that I don’t top, since I seem to attract a lot of bottoms because I’m manly and a cop, but I really want someone that doesn’t mind switching it up.”</p><p>“I don’t mind switching it up.”</p><p>“I know. Nightstick?”</p><p>“One track mind, huh?”</p><p>“You’re the one who brought it up.”</p><p>Changmin laughed and kissed him on the lips quickly. He stood up and went across the room to a dresser. “I’ve been having fantasies like this about you for who knows how long. Of course I bought a sexy cop outfit.”</p><p>He pulled out a short black nightstick, one that looked similar to Yunho’s everyday one.</p><p>“So you’ve fucked yourself with it?”</p><p>Changmin scoffed. “I had this thing in my ass yesterday.”</p><p>Yunho frowned and then opened his mouth, but Changmin beat him to it. “It’s clean. I’m clean. I don’t have any STDs.”</p><p>Yunho nodded.</p><p>Changmin smiled and again climbed over him. They kissed and Yunho decided that he wanted to kiss Changmin for as long as he most possibly could. A finger, slick with lube, passed over his hole. He moaned and arched into Changmin’s touch. Changmin tittered in disapproval and Yunho forced himself to stay still. His finger made another pass before pushing in lightly. Testing him, teasing. Yunho wanted to push down on it, but he let out his need in a groan. The finger eased into him, never pausing, not until it was encased inside him and Changmin’s other fingers were splayed around his ass. He moved it, not in and out, but up and down around. Yunho moaned when it grazed over his prostate.</p><p>Their lips never stopped moving, their tongues licking and sucking at lips and tongues and teeth and even though he tried not to, when Changmin added a second finger, Yunho lifted up with a cry.</p><p>Changmin held his hip down. “If you keep doing that, you are not getting this baton in your ass.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered and held still. “Can … can I lift my legs, please?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Yunho grabbed behind his knees, spreading himself open so Changmin could reach deeper with his fingers.</p><p>“Sexy,” Changmin said with a smirk. He kissed over Yunho’s body, biting at his pec muscles, leaving hickys on his abs. He pumped those two fingers in and out of him, slow, quick, slow, quick. Never enough to settle into a rhythm but enough to drive him crazy and harden his cock again. He moaned at the stretch from the third finger. Changmin kissed his cheeks and neck.</p><p>“Good?” he whispered.</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Yes. Fuck. Yes.”</p><p>The fingers left him clenching and begging.</p><p>“You going to watch?” Changmin asked.</p><p>Yunho opened his eyes and tried to focus on Changmin covering the nightstick up with lube. It was obviously meant to be a sex toy, and not a real baton, with a rounded end and a sturdy handle.</p><p>Changmin pressed the end to his hole and pushed. Yunho arched up as it entered him. Like with the fingers, Changmin didn’t stop, slowly inserting the toy all at once. Yunho’s eyes crossed and his vision went fuzzy as pain warred with pleasure and pleasure eventually won.</p><p>“More?” Changmin whispered.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>The toy pushed in, almost past the point of comfortableness, but Changmin stopped. He wiggled his fingers, letting them brush against Yunho’s ass, showing him that he stopped not because Yunho needed him to, but because there wasn’t anymore of the toy to push into him.</p><p>Very slowly he withdrew it. Yunho whimpered. He lifted his head and watched as the toy left him. Changmin pulled it out completely, covered it in more lube and pushed it in again, a little faster, until his hand on the handle bumped up against Yunho’s body.</p><p>“Too much,” Changmin said.</p><p>“No, fuck me with it Changmin. Hard. Please.”</p><p>“My pleasure.” He withdrew the toy and Yunho threw his head back with a cry when Changmin forced it back in. The pace was brutal, and at the same time Changmin tilted the toy up, down, sideways, forcing his body to stretch and accept more and more of it. Yunho cried out as pleasure ran though him, tossing him through waves of need.</p><p>“Fuck,” Changmin gasped. He yanked the toy away and Yunho cried out, and then begged with noises when Changmin’s cock replaced it. He slammed all the way in, all at once and Yunho screamed again. His hand wrapped around Yunho’s cock and he stroked, violent, in time to his thrusts. Yunho’s body was in agony. Sweat pooled in the dips of flexed, aching muscles.</p><p>“Changmin, Changmin, Changmin, fuck, Changmin.”</p><p>Yunho wanted more, he needed more of Changmin. His Changmin.</p><p>“God, Min, harder.”</p><p>Changmin chuckled. “Not enough.”</p><p>Yunho whimpered and shook his head. He moaned when Changmin stopped. Fingers pressed into his hole with Changmin’s cock.</p><p>“Oh god,” Yunho said. “Fuck, yes, please.”</p><p>Two fingers wound over and over, slipping around Changmin’s cock, stretching his walls more.</p><p>“Move, please, move,” Yunho said.</p><p>“No, stroke yourself,” Changmin said.</p><p>Yunho let go of one leg, wrapping it around Changmin. He grabbed his cock and jerked off, quick pace, light touch. Changmin slowly thrust into him, moving both his cock and three fingers, or was it four? God, Yunho didn’t care. Everything felt so stretched, so full. He barely had time to whimper when Changmin pulled away before the blunt end of the nightstick was pushed against his hole, next to Changmin’s cock.</p><p>“Yes, fuck, please!” Yunho shouted, trying to fuck himself on the toy.</p><p>“Please what?” Changmin asked.</p><p>“Fuck me. Fuck me with your cock and the toy. I want them both.”</p><p>Changmin smirked. He pulled his cock out at the same time that he thrust the toy in.</p><p>Yunho cried out. “Please. Please.”</p><p>He switched them, in and out never both at once and never leaving Yunho empty. Yunho’s hand faltered on his cock, unable to move. But his orgasm didn’t need it. He was going to come anyway.</p><p>And then Changmin pushed the toy in, leaving it there as he continued to fuck Yunho’s stretched opening.</p><p>“Fuck!” Yunho shouted. “Changmin, fuck!”</p><p>Changmin chuckled, breath labored. “Come, Yunho. Come.” He pumped in and out of Yunho’s hole, slamming both the toy and his cock into Yunho at once.</p><p>Yunho screamed and everything went black for a second as his orgasm rolled over him, the first wave jerking his body, the second spilling a fat pool of come on his stomach, and the rest arched high onto his chest. Changmin moaned as he came inside him. Yunho whimpered something that sounded like amazing.</p><p>Changmin arched over him, his body jerking through the aftershocks of orgasm. “Yes, Officer Yunnie. Amazing.”</p><p>Changmin carefully pulled himself and the toy from Yunho’s body. He sighed and stretched his legs out. His vision stayed gray, body limp and unresponsive, sated and pleasured so much that moving was impossible.</p><p>Changmin said something and he lifted a hand to show he was still alive. Changmin curled up next to him, pulling the blanket over them.</p><p>Lips pressed against his, and then he slept.</p><p>Yunho woke up to the muffled noise of his phone beeping. He groaned and rolled over. Changmin whimpered and tried to hold him more tightly.</p><p>“I have to get my phone,” Yunho said.</p><p>He checked the time. It was a little after two in the afternoon. His stomach complained. His body screamed when he climbed out of bed to grab his pants. He swayed on his feet as an ache spread up his lower back.</p><p>The phone call was from his sister, and he winced when he forgot that he made plans to meet her for lunch.</p><p>“Do you have to go?” Changmin asked.</p><p>“No.” He sent his sister a text of apology and then went back to bed. “I’m hungry though.”</p><p>Changmin smiled. He propped up on an elbow and looked down at Yunho. “I’ll go make lunch. Shower first?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “Min?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Were you telling the truth? Did you give up prostitution?”</p><p>Changmin smiled. “No. I just haven’t been caught.”</p><p>Yunho frowned.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And do I get some guarantee or something if I do stop?”</p><p>Yunho sighed. “I … I don’t know. I don’t want anyone else to touch you.” Yunho slid his hands over Changmin’s hips and pulled Changmin on top of him.</p><p>Changmin kissed him. “I’ll make you a deal. You be my boyfriend, and I’ll stop.”</p><p>Yunho smiled, and then frowned again. “What will you do for money? I can’t …”</p><p>“Pay me?” Changmin said with a smile.</p><p>“Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Jaejoong has a soft spot for me since my mother died. I’ll tell him that I’m dating you and no longer selling myself and he’ll help me until I can get a real job.”</p><p>“G-good.”</p><p>“I should finish school and become a cop.”</p><p>“And why do you think you could do that?”</p><p>Changmin laughed. “Because I know how to handle naughty perpetrators. And I like using handcuffs. And I want to make you my first official arrest.”</p><p>“What did I do?” Yunho asked.</p><p>“Stole my heart,” Changmin whispered and before Yunho could laugh at the corniness of it, Changmin kissed him, and Yunho lost himself in the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>